Dragon Master Revised
by lordofire
Summary: Ash starts on his journey to become the world's most renowned Dragon Master.
1. Chapter 1

Remake of my Dragon Master story

* * *

Blood could be seen everywhere.

Screams could be heard.

Pain could be felt.

The common symptoms of Ash Ketchum's nightmares.

He awoke in a cold sweat, his small bed was drenched and smelled like a gym locker. Not a pleasant thing to sleep in, but the good thing was he would never have to sleep in it or stay in this god-forsaken house again. That's right, today was his tenth birthday. A right of passage for any aspiring trainer. The day that every boy and girl began their journey into the Pokemon world. The day each new trainer began their journey to become a "Pokemon Master.

Well most do. Ash had two different goals. To become the world's most renounced Dragon Master, one that they spoke of for thousands of years with respect and pride. And to exact revenge on this god-forsaken town.

He swung his legs over his bed and headed to his dresser. After putting on some simple clothes he grabbed himself a small breakfast and darted out the door.

Ash exited his house quickly and quietly. He didn't want to wake the the other occupant. Just for once he didn't want to meet her. Just once.

His clothes were rather plain. Jeans and a plain white shirt decorated him. His main clothing was hidden along the rest of his supplies in his sanctuary, a clearing of trees along the Professor's fields that housed the Pokemon that he studied.

After walking through the woods Ash finally stumbled upon it. The little clearing had shielded him from the worst of the town's and Gary's wrath.

Gary Oak was the neighborhood bully, but unlike most of them, he used smarts instead of strength and he was good at it. So good that he convinced an entire town that he was a bumbling idiot, someone not worth to even share the same air. Adults now treated him like yesterday's garbage. It would sit there getting smellier everyday. The children of the neighborhood would insult him and constantly put him down. Not a day went by with out an insult or put down. But Ash kept his temper in check, they would pay, not in pain but in humiliation.

Ash began packing all the supplies. He began mentally checking them when he remembered all the gear he had bought.

"Potions... Check"

"Antidotes... Check"

"Revives...Check"

"Food...Check"

"Rope...Check"

After checking off all of his essentials he turned to his most prized possessions. Hidden in a log shielded from rust, wild Pokemon, or robbers lay the last remnants of his Grandfather. His armor, sword, and a note.

* * *

Ash was searching through his attic one day, bored from being grounded for no apparent reason, when he stumbled upon it. An old box covered in dust and stashed away from prying eyes.

The original armor and sword were rusted to the point he thought it was made from pennies. But the note was well preserved and was easily readable.

_To my beloved unborn grandson Ash:_

_You will probably never hear about me from your mother,_

_But you will know me in spirit,_

_I am your Grandfather, one of the last members of the Dragon Knights, a holy group of trainers that use the power of Dragon Pokemon for good._

_By the time you read this I will be long gone, claimed by a hand that takes all_

_But I wish to tell you of our legacy. Are family is one of the very few that are granted with a gift. This 'gift' as bee passed down from generation to generation. It is inborn and will reveal itself when the time is right. _

_ I'm sorry I won't be there like a real Grandfather, cheering you on, but remember me when you chose your starter, win your first badge, attend your first competition, and when you settle down with a family of your own because I will be there congratulating you the entire way._

_Take my armor and sword, hopefully it will serve you as well as it did me._

* * *

Ash took armor and sword to Professor Oak to help him restoring the ancient metal. The Professor had been shocked when Ash showed him the armor and even more so when he learned Ash had learned about his Grandfather.

Professor Oak was nice enough to restore the armor, but was hesitant to give the sword to Ash. But with convincing from Ash he gave it to Ash on a swear that Ash wouldn't use it on anyone in Pallet Town.

After examining the armor for specks and imperfections Ash put it back into it hiding place. Since it was his grandfather normally it wouldn't fit him, but with the help of the Professor, they were able to shrink it down to fit Ash. The sword was also shrunk, proving the large blade was to heavy to wield for young Ash.

After Ash left his sanctuary he started heading toward the Professor's lab, the gathering place for all the new trainers of Pallet. The Professor was the one that gave out the starter Pokemon for new trainers.

When Ash approached the building anxiety began eating him away. His dream of becoming a Dragon Master and following his Grandfather's footsteps would be tested. Getting the starter Charmander to like him would be a complicated... process. You had to show the starter that you respected it but you wanted it to respect yourself too.

Once he entered the building he noticed two of the five starting trainer, including himself, Adam, an average height kid with a stocky build, and Julia, a rather short girl with ginger hair tied into a ponytail.

The two had invited him to join them on there journey, in which he quickly accepted. Traveling alone was a dangerous decision. Kanto was full of dangerous hazards: natural disasters, wild Pokemon, or the notorious crime organization Team Rocket; a power hungry organization that will do anything for money. Anything. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have some one to talk to.

As he made his way to them an irritating voice besieged his ears.

"Hey Violet, looks who's here." said Gary with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh isn't it little Ash. You came to see us off?" she said with the same smirk as her brother.

Adam and Julia merely backed away. Both were good friends from school, but they rarely socialized with him in fear of resentment from the town. Ash didn't berate them for it, though, he wouldn't ruin their lives over a mere conversation.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to shove your words back up your asses." Ash retorted back. Gary and Violet's face twisted into anger and they started stepping towards Ash with murderous glares in their eyes, but Ash's expression remained cold and calm.

Fortunately the Professor stepped into the room just in time to stop anything between the three. He eyed Violet and Gary who both shrugged and leaned against the walls glaring at Ash with an evil fire dancing around their eyes. Ash's eyes, for a fraction of a second, flashed blue, making them turn away.

The Professor then pulled out five poke-balls from his overcoat's pockets. Each had a elemental sticker on it, except for one. The Professor then introduced the occupants of the devices.

"This is Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon." he said releasing a small green dinosaur-like creature with red irises. The little pokemon looked around the lab before walking to Violet and began nuzzling her leg. Violet's eyes turned into hearts as the small pokemon warmed up to her.

"Squirtle, the water pokemon." the Professor said as a small blue turtle appeared in a flash of white energy. It began showing of its muscles trying its best to impress one of the trainers. Gary smirked at the small turtle.

"Eevee, the normal pokemon." the Professor said referring to a small, brown bipedal fox-like pokemon. It started sniffing around before bounding over and begin licking her hand. Julia's eyes lit up as the small pokemon began playing around.

"Shinx, the electric pokemon." the Professor revealed a small, black and blue dog-like animal with a star at the end of its tail. Adam and Shinx instantly locked eyes and both grew a grin.

"And finally Charmander, the fire starter." the Professor said a small orange bipedal lizard stepped out. Charmander and Ash looked into each other eyes and each saw a spark. Charmander's eyes glowed orange and Ash's flashed blue.

"Now choose your starter!" the Professor said kindly, smiling at the trainers scramble for their pokemon.

Gary stood beside his newly claimed Squirtle, smirking triumphantly, who seemed to boast the same arrogance as he did. It seems the phrase "opposites attract didn't apply here.

Violet was currently cuddling Bulbasaur, who returned it with glee.

Julia and Eevee were playing around, chasing and playing tag is what it seemed they were playing.

Adam was lying on the ground blackened and twitching, with a snickering Shinx nearby. Apparently they both seemed to carry the same dark humor.

Ash was currently beside Charmander whispering somethings into its ear. Charmander's face lit up and nodded vigorously bringing a smile to Ash's face. It seemed his starter would join him on his journey.

"Now everyone!" called out the Professor capturing their attention. Professor Oak held out a bin containing five red devices. Ash instantly knew what they were. In fact he had helped the Professor make it.

"This is a Poke-Dex, they are my newest inventions. They're supposed to catalog all the Pokemon native to our region. It will help you pick out Pokemon that will to your go well on your team. But they're prototypes, they need to be tested. That's why I'm giving them to you. Test them out and see if they work." the Professor said.

"Now go on, I expect great things from all of you." he said kindly.

"Ash, Julia and I will wait at the gate. We need to get our gear." Adam said. Ash nodded in answer and the two dashed out the door.

Ash was about to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Professor looking down at him with concerned eyes. The Professor knelt down to eye level and Ash and spoke to him with a stern voice.

"Ash I know what you plan on doing and I wont stop you." he said his eyes filled with concern. "But I want you to have fun on your journey, this is a once in a life time opportunity." the Professor said smiling.

Ash just smiled at the Professor before giving him a hug, which the Professor returned.

"Now go on. Like I said I expect great things from you." Ash nodded before exiting the lab.

As Ash continued down the path, with Charmander by his side, Ash scanned Charmander's known attacks. Hopefully Charmander knew at least one Dragon-type move.

**Charmander: the fire lizard pokemon**

**Sex: Male**

**Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, (Egg Move) Dragon Pulse**

'Excellent' Ash thought. It was the perfect move set for a growing fire dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash looked at himself in the mirror pleased. His Grandfather's armor provided him decent protection and made him look like quite the badass.

A green waist coat,decorated with silver designs at the edges, and black shorts were the first part of his apparel. Chain mail ran under the waist coat's sleeves providing some protection for the arms. They both provided comfort and warmth during the harsh winters that buffeted Kanto. The articles of clothes were some-what flame retardant and dried quickly after being exposed to water.

Then came the protection. A steel cuirass went over Ash's waist coat. It provided excellent armor and was pretty light despite its appearance. The chest plate's pauldron's, or shoulder pads, were covered in fur for decoration, Professor Oak had analyzed the fur and had found that the fur came from a Absol, a rare pokemon that fore told of natural disasters.

Steel gauntlets tipped with segmented armor for the finger, provided protection and mobility in hazardous situations. The inside was covered in velvet cloth to protect it from the rough steel gauntlet.

A satchel ran over his shoulder and ended at his waist, it was made of leather to intensified its strength and durability

Leather boots covered his feet. They were comfortable and kept his feet warm when it was cold, and cool when it was hot.

And finally his brown belt which holstered his scabbard and, with a slight modification, could hold six poke-balls.

The entire armor set weighed about 45 pounds. Something tiring to carry around with you for most of your journey. But Ash had worn this before. Multiple time in fact and he had grown used to its weight.

His sword was nearby, planted firmly into the ground, hilt up. It was about two feet long. It was short, yet durable. And it was sharp enough to cut down a small tree. When deep in the wilderness, beside your pokemon, your going to have another way to "convince" wild pokemon to leave you alone. Its not like his sword could kill one any way.

Pokemon skin is one of the toughest material in the world. They're tough enough to withstand attacks like the infamous Hyper Beam or the powerful Overheat, so what good would a small steel splinter do? Ash quickly sheathed it and turned his attention towards his starter.

Charmander was currently munching on a fruit seemingly enjoying its flavor. Wild fruit could be found all over the world, each having a remedy for any negative effect on a pokemon. All were edible and each had a unique taste that was commonly used in everyday sweets.

"Charmander! Were heading out bud!" Ash said to his partner. Charmander dropped his fruit before bolting up and waiting for his trainer. He was extremely eager to begin the journey.

Ash then put on the final piece to his outfit. A helmet. It was made with the same material as his cuirass and designs were carved into the front. It was modeled after a Spartan's helmet, with a T shape opening to provide eye sight and breathing space. It was rather light and the inside was covered in fluff to provide comfort for the user.

"Come on Charmander, we got to meet up wit Adam and Julia." Charmander eagerly nodded and started following his partner.

* * *

Ash met up with Julia and Adam at the edge of Pallet. Both were dressed in common body armor that could be found at any Poke-Mart. They were cheap but sufficient in protecting the body from most environmental hazards like fire.

Adam was carrying a spear with a curved point. It was about a foot taller then him, but seemed extremely light despite its size. His family was well known for their skill with the spear and it seemed they passed down their heritage.

Shinx was by Adam's side being chased around by a peeved Eevee who's fur was singed at the end. Ash's assumption was correct to say that Adam's sense of humor passed down to his starter.

Julia was currently scolding Adam for letting Shinx play its prank on Eevee. She wore the same body armor as Adam did, but instead of a spear she wielded a small dagger. Julia wasn't the most combat gifted person. She could barely lift Ash's sword! But she was one quick mouse. She could swing a dagger faster than you could blink.

She had gotten so experienced with her parent's profession, chefs. She was a excellent cook mixing healthy and flavor together into a grand slam of food greatness.

Ash's foot steps alerted them of coming presence. To Ash's surprise his armor was rather quiet when walking despite its bulk. It would help him when sneaking up on pokemon.

"Where did you get that?" questioned Adam, eyes a lit with marvel and wonder.

"An old friend gave it to me." Ash said with a chuckle to his friends surprise.

"Well we better get going. Its a long trek to Viridian City." commented Julia. Julia was extremely smart for her age. More so than Gary and Violet combined. But she was very shy, before Ash or Adam had met her she had no friends. It was mere luck that Ash and Adam were able to break down her shyness and give her the friend ship she deserved. She showed them her talent at lunch break when both his and Adam's lunches were lost.

The trio, along with their pokemon, started down the dirt path, but were stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going Ashy-boy? We haven't said good-bye yet!" Gary said mockingly.

"Nice get up, where did you find it? Costume City!" continued Gary.

Ash cringed at the insult, he didn't care who Gary was, nobody insulted his family's treasured heirlooms. Chamrander in tow growled at Gary, seeing that his trainer was in distress. Although being with Ash for only a few hours, Charmander had grown very attached to Ash, like a small child looks up her or his big brother.

"Oh, it seems you've kept the over-sized salamander with you. I think its high time to put out _both_ your flames. Squirtle teach Ash some respect for his superiors!" Gary said, commanding his starter onto the field.

Squirtle appeared beating its fist into its palm, seemingly looking forward to a battle.

"Charmander, you ready?" questioned Ash. Charmander grinned and spurt a small flame from his mouth to say yes. Ash grinned at his started and glared at Gary. It was time for the dragon to awaken.

* * *

Charmander and Squirtle faced off on a large dirt field, their eyes glazed with determination. Both starter's trainers stood behind them standing motionless as their pokemon prepared for battle.

"Squirtle Bubble Beam!" barked Gary. Squritle released a stream of water bubbles directly towards Charmander. Ash grimaced at the attack. Charmander possessed only one move that could break or defend him from the stream of water.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. A green sphere of draconic energy was launched towards Squirtle's attack. The pulse of energy and stream of water collided and stalemated. But the endless stream of bubbles over matched the draconic energy and it soon it imploded.

The stream of bubbles stopped as the explosion ceased. Apparently holding that attack for so long tired out Squirtle.

"Dragon Pulse!", another pulse of energy burst from Charmander's mouth and darted towards Squirtle. It crashed into Squirtle, exploded, and kicked up dust everywhere.

The cloud of dust settled down onto the ground to reveal Squirtle beaten and burned. Its skin was blackened with ash and its shell was cracked in a few places.

Gary's face was made of shock seeing his starter beaten by someone he considered inferior to him. He glared at Ash, he wouldn't let this humiliating event go unpunished.

Ash was currently congratulating Charmander over his victory. Dragon Pulse was a difficult move to use, only experienced dragons could use it more than once, but Charmander was just a beginning starter!

But before he could say anything to Charmander a shrill voice cut through the air, stooping Ash in his place.

Ash knew the owner of the voice to well. It belonged to the bane of his existence.

His Mother.

**Hey Lord of fire here. finally finished this chapter, sorry it took so long, but school as been a pain but with Spring Break I can start typing more.**

**Also I need some help coming up with names for Ash's Dragon Team. Tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

**Have any suggestions for my story tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Delia Ketchum was Ash's birth mother, but might as well be Satan in sheep's clothing. She was the most cruel person Ash had the honor to meet. She treated Ash like complete trash, the same type you found on a garbage can, it just sat there growing larger and smellier with each passing day.

It began over 6 years when Ash got on Gary's bad side. Believe it or not, Ash and Gary were friends when they were younger. Both of them had spent the afternoon at a river fishing for pokemon. But then Ash's rod caught on to a discarded poke-ball and the two fought over who kept it, when they realized what it was. During the struggle the pokeball snapped in half, Ash claimed the top-half and Gary took the bottom-half. Their friendship ended that day and Gary's wrath followed the next .

The citizens of Pallet were alerted by the young Oak the next day on how stupid Ash was, in which they ignored at first, but with a few well planned tricks, schemes, and pranks, people began to believe Gary and soon the entire town believed him.

After seeing the other Parents turn against the Ketchum family, Delia followed their example and started treating him like garbage too.

She always put him down, called him names, or when she was in a particularly bad mood, she beat him.

Delia was one of those people who fell under peer pressure easily. When the other parents and town folks turned on Ash she followed suit not wanting to be excluded or harassed for taking care of him.

The past eight years were hell because of her and Gary.

Now it was Ash's final time to see her and he would make sure to love every moment of it. Ash made it his goal to humiliate Delia and Gary when he beat him during the Indigo League.

* * *

Delia stood above Ash staring down at him with unreadable eyes, her facial expression turning to a scowl to a annoyed expression and then back again. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail and gave of a malicious glint when the sun shined upon it.

Ash returned her glare with his own, staring defiantly into her unmoving eyes, his own blazing with a blue fire in his irises. He didn't care who she was, he would be damned if his journey to become a Dragon Master was hindered by Delia.

Finally she spoke, "Where do you think you're going, you miserable heap of filth." she said annoyance evident in her voice.

"You now where I'm going, that's why you're here right now." Ash replied coldly.

"Don't smart talk me young man." she growled at him, her foot tapping the ground faster.

"How can I be smart, you always said I was as dumb as a doorknob." Ash countered his voice heavy with hate.

"Don't you talk like that to me! Who do you think you are, you miserable piece of scum! I can't believe I gave birth to such a useless boy like you! Remember I could have aborted you anytime I wanted." Delia snapped at him.

Ash stared at her before remarking,"Well here's your chance to get rid me. Now if you don't mind I have places to be." Delia's face reverted into shock and anger at his remark.

Ash then turned on his boot's heel and began walking away from Delia's shocked face. Charmander followed his trainer as he walked away from his mother.

Adam and Julia, along with their starters, hurriedly followed Ash as he departed for Viridian City.

* * *

The Journey to Viridian would take about a day. For most rookie trainers Viridian was their first stop. But despite being the first city that had a Pokemon Gym, they couldn't challenge it.

The Gym Leader, Giovanni, was extremely powerful and ruthless. He was so ruthless it was required that you have the other six badges to challenge him.

But the city provided a safe haven and a resting place for trainers, either if they started their journey or if they're already continuing it.

The trio of rookie trainers continued down the winding, dirt path that led to Viridian, with Shinx and Eevee out waking beside them. Charmander tired out after starting their journey, apparently using Dragon Pulse multiple times depleted his energy, so Ash put him back into his poke-ball to rest.

Along the path they were constantly challenged by "campers" or trainers that stayed in one spot to get easy money. However Charmander's and Shinx's love for battle won them any battle that they participated in. Eevee didn't battle much, but any battle that was thrown at her she won with her arsenal of attacks.

The Eevee line was exceptionally good at learning attacks or moves that most pokemon couldn't like Shadow Ball or Confuse Ray. Also being a normal-type pokemon meant that they didn't have any weakness, but it also meant she wasn't strong against anything.

* * *

After a few hours of walking they noticed that the sky was reddening, signaling that night was upon them. They found a clearing of berry trees nearby and decided to set up camp.

"Uh, do either of you have a tent?" Ash said realizing he didn't have anything to protect themselves from the elements or curious wild pokemon.

Adam started whistling sheepishly while Julia glared at him.

"Well I _was_ going too but someone had to waste all my money on food." Julia said referring to Adam. Adam just gave them an innocent look before turning away from Julia's burning gaze.

"Could you guys get some water while I get some wood?" Ash asked as he began to walk to the forest.

"Sure, but bring Charmander with you!"Julia replied as Adam gathered their water canisters. Tales of children being found dead in the Route One forest gave shivers to all children of Pallet, effectively warding them away from the woods and quenching their curiosity of the outside world.

Ash released Charmander in a flash of white energy. He yawned and stretched before regaining his serious expression and cracking his knuckles.

"Relax buddy its not a battle."Ash said soothing his riled up starter. Charmander broke its serious expression and looked around the woods curiously, its tail fire illuminating the darkness.

"I need your help to carry some wood." Ash said as he picked up a large branch. Charmander nodded its head and began to pick up branches from the forest floor.

After about an hour of picking up sticks, branches, and twigs the duo returned to the camp with an armful of wood. They placed the wood into their makeshift fire place and leaned against a tree tired from the days journey and their wood gathering. Charmander blew a small ember on the pile, effectively lighting the wood, before joining his trainer in rest.

Adam was currently walking back from the stream with their water bottles filled to the brim with water. Shinx was walking by his side dragging a small Magikarp to the campsite, seemingly happy with his catch.

Julia was beginning to prepare their evening meal, she was sitting by the fire masterfully cutting various vegetables into a small pot. Eevee was happily munching on a blue berry by her side.

After about 30 minutes Julia's cooking was done and she served her morsels among her companions. It was a hearty broth with some meat and vegetables. It was pretty good, it filled Ash with warmth and the taste rivaled that of her parent's cooking.

Ash handed a piece of meat to Charmander who gratefully munched on the flesh. Shinx was by Charmander happily tearing apart the Magikarp which had been roasted courtesy of Charmander. Eevee was already fast asleep curled up by Julia who was washing their dishes with some of the river water.

After finishing their meal the trainers prepared for bed. Julia and Adam were setting up their sleeping bags, Ash found a nice log and unsheathed his sword for a head rest.

**(Note: he sitting on log and resting his head on sword hand guard)**

Having your parents love you was something essential to live with when your young and Adam and Julia were lucky enough to have their support. Ash, on the other hand had to parental support except for any money given to him from the Professor for helping him with something.

Ash volunteered to take the first watch, being that he had the most uncomfortable position to sleep.

Soon Ash was the only one awake, Adam and Julia, along with their starters, were in blissful sleep. Charmander was by his side quietly munching on a berry. It seemed that Charmander's love for food matched his love for battle.

Sometime during the night Ash no longer couldn't stay awake and fell into the dream world.

* * *

Screams, gunfire, his father's pleas for help, his mothers relentless beatings. His mind tortured him again with his life.

Red lightning flashed through his mind, creatures of shadows crept by him, hissing and sneering at him.

He could feel the life suck away from him as he stood longer in his dream world. His breath was ragged and he could feel sweat drip down his face as he stood in his nightmare.

And in the middle of it all was a throne. One of skulls. A figure of darkness sat upon it, Ash couldn't see what he looked like, but he could make out that the figure was smirking at him.

Black mist surged forward from the throne of skulls and inched its way to Ash who began to go on his knees from the horrifying sight.

As the black mist surrounded him, he felt a strange pull at his heart as the mist completely encased him.

But then Ash felt a familiar heat emit by his side. He turned to see a large Charizard starring at him, its large wings seemingly warding of the cloud of darkness, and its tail fire burning away the darkness. Its attention was focused on the figure on the throne, who instead of a smirk wore a frown.

Ash didn't know why, but he knew the Charizard was his little Charmander and hope welled up in his heart after seeing him there, standing by his side. Suddenly his word appeared by his side and he drew it out. Claw and steel, fire and iron challenged the darkness.

* * *

Ash awoke in a cold sweat upon his sword. He swiftly took of his helmet and began to wipe away the sweat that was on his face.

It was still night and the rest of the group was still asleep. Charmander was faithfully curled up by his side, snoring gently against his boot.

Ash just smiled at his starter's loyalty as he shifted back into slumber. For some reason he knew nightmares wouldn't plague him anymore.

* * *

A gentle prodding awoke Ash from his slumber, Julia was poking his cheek trying to wake him up.

"Come on Ash we have to go, Adams already up." she said still prodding him.

Ash gave a groan to tell her he was awake. He sat up and cracked his back to rid himself of any discomfort that his sleeping position gave him.

After wiping the sleep from his eyes, Ash looked for Charmander. He found him bringing an armful of berries back to camp. He put them on the ground and began to give berries out to all of them before munching on one himself.

Ash bit down on a red one enjoying the sweet flavor that ate away any lingering drowsiness. He could see why Charmander enjoyed them.

"We should start heading out now. Were almost at Viridian." said Ash finishing the rest of his fruit.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get their. I always wanted to go their." commented Adam, Shinx nodding excitedly.

* * *

After cleaning up the campsite, the trainers continued their journey to Viridian. The trainers were talking about their starter's move set either shocked by the discovery or envying it.

Ash found out that Eevee possessed Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, and Confusion. Confusion was a very useful attack, especially for beginner trainers seeing that any "camper" would easily fall against its power.

Shinx possessed Quick Attack, ThunderShock, Growl, and Iron Tail. Iron Tail would be especially effective against the Pewter Gym which specialized in Rock-type pokemon.

Ash made a note to teach Charmander Metal Claw to help against the gym. Dragon Pulse would help out, but he doubted he could use it more than once without Charmander tiring out. Maybe he could catch a Horsea. Nah, it was getting late and the great city of Viridian was in the distance, he would worry about it later.

* * *

**Hey Lordofire here and thanks for the support for my new story, sorry last chapter was smaller than usual.**

**Also story is same as my original Dragon Master story.**

**Review or Pm me if you need to say anything to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The trio of rookie trainers marveled at the size and beauty of Viridian City. Hundreds of shops and business lined the road side. Towering skyscrapers rose high above them, parting clouds and casting ominous shadows over them.

The lure of tasty morsels wafted over to them, ensnaring their sense of smell on all the scents of food prepared by various food cars, successfully forcing them to buy one of them. Adam got himself a sandwich, bursting at the seams with meat. Julia got herself a salad made of exotic vegetables and plants that Ash had never heard of. And Ash got himself a smoothie made with the blended juices of native berries. The flavors of sweetness, tart, and the unique flavor of the berries themselves collided into a liquid greatness.

"Well you guys enjoy yourselves. I'm heading to the Pokemon Center, I'm beat." Adam said while stretching.

Once Adam was out of sight Julia spoke up. "Do you want to look around?" she said a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sure" Ash replied, his blush luckily hidden by his helmet.

* * *

The afternoon was spent with Julia and Ash just looking around the massive city of Viridian. There were restaurants, malls, stores, libraries, and anything you could think of. They spent most of the day looking around the city and its many sites. They stopped here and there to catch their breath or to get a better look at peculiar site.

Ash had to admit, today was the most fun he ever had and he enjoyed he was with Julia. Julia was very pretty and she had a nature that Ash found enjoyable.

They ended their little escapade on the visitor's tower. It provided a bird's eye view of Viridian. Along with the setting sun made the sight even more beautiful. Julia was quickly enveloped by the sight and stared at the sitting sun with wonder in her eyes.

Ash, however, was at the opposite staring blankly at the coming night. This was the exact spot where he spent his last day with his mom before his fight with Gary. And it was bringing some unpleasant memories.

Julia turned her attention back to Ash and saw his blank gaze and grew worried. She had known him and Adam since they were in kindergarten, but ever since the town started treating him like trash he became more secluded.

"Ash, you okay?" Julia asked. Ash snapped out of his daze and turned his attention back to Julia.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, his voice cracking a bit.

"You've been here before haven't you?" Julia asked. Ash's acting couldn't fool her.

Ash turned his gaze back to the approaching night and said, " Yeah, it was before my fight with Gary and its bringing some... unpleasant memories."_  
_

Ash almost fell off the railing when Julia hugged him from behind. After regaining his composure, Ash just snaked his hand to hers and gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry I brought you here." she said while hugging him. "I wish I could help."

Her eyes widened with realization and she gained a heavy blush on her cheeks. She swiftly took of his helmet, threw it on the ground and kissed him on the cheel, to his surprise.

After what seemed like an eternity she broke apart.

"I hope that helps you out." Julia said her face now entirely red.

Ash was still planted on the spot completely shocked and unmoving. He just got kissed and it was from his best friend.

Unconsciously they gripped each others hand and held each other. Finally Ash spoke up, "Yeah it does." he said with a grin.

Ash gripped her hand as they left the tower. His unpleasant memories for sure would be replaced by these ones.

* * *

The moon was out by the time the couple made it to the Pokemon Center. The resident Nurse Joy had showed them the room Adam had booked for the night.

The room itself was cozy. There was a small kitchen tucked away in the corner, two beds, a TV, and one bathroom. The floor was carpeted and brought comfort to their sore feet.

Adam was passed out one of the beds, snoring loudly with Shinx curled up by his feet. Julia and Ash blushed when they noticed they had to share one bed.

"I could sleep on the floor." said Ash removing his armor.

"No-o-o, I don-n't mind-d sha-aring." she said nervously, a blush returning to her cheeks.

"You sure?" Ash asked, his blush now revealed. He liked Julia, but he didn't want to make her feel awkward.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." she answered.

After removing his armor and placing in a neat pile, Ash grabbed his night clothes from his satchel, a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt.

After Julia took a shower, Ash made his way to the bathroom. Ash turned on the hot water and let the shower warm up before stepping it. The cascading rush of water destroyed any stress that his body felt. The constant traveling and uncomfortable sleeping positions, put some massive discomfort on his body that left him sore and aching.

Ash walked in from the bathroom shirtless, steam rolling off his skin from his hot shower. Ash felt wonderful, it had been too long since he had a good shower.

Julia was already in bed, wearing a night gown, and reading book. She looked up and blushed at Ash's bare chest. Ash wasn't old enough to have muscle tone, but his constant swordplay and wearing armor took its toll on his body, sculpting it down and refining it. Plus with his mother's horrible beatings it put some large scars on him.

Ash slipped into bed next to Julia and instantly contracted on contact with the soft, cool surface. Sleeping on the ground or on a log did that to your body, it grew used to the rough surfaces and the comforts of the modern world grew unfamiliar to his body.

After relaxing into the covers Ash turned to Julia who calmed her blush down to a minimum, before swiftly kissing her cheek and turning off the lights. Even in the darkness Ash could tell that her blush had returned.

Even through her embarrassment she gripped his hand before sliding beneath the covers and succumbing to the her dream world.

* * *

Ash woke up early the next morning, the sun was just beginning to rise but it was still mostly dark outside. After untangling himself from Julia's embrace, who some how managed to curl up into his arms, Ash quickly got dressed before grabbing Charmander's pokeball and heading to the door. But before he left, Ash stopped and wrote a hasty note before finally leaving.

After exiting the Pokemon Center, Ash fought the morning chills and headed to Viridian forest. He needed to help Charmander learn Metal Claw and the forest was teeming with wild pokemon to train with.

When Ash made it to the forest he released his starter. Charmander appeared in a flash of white energy, which dispersed in a brilliant display of polygons. Charmander yawned and stretched before breathing a small stream of fire in anticipation.

Ash plucked a berry and gave it to Charmander, before giving one to himself and settling down on a log. While Ash watched Charmander devour the delectable fruit a thought came to Ash's mind. Ash never was one to boast fame, but he wanted him and his team to be remembered throughout history. Not just as the everyday Charizard or Kingdra but a legend with a name.

"Charmander would you like a name?" Ash asked. Much to his surprise Charmander dropped his berry and looked at him in complete surprise. But Charmander snapped out of its daze before nodding excitedly.

"What about Blaze?" Ash asked. Charmander shook its head.

"Inferno?" Ash continued. Charmander shook its head again.

* * *

" What about Smaug!?" Ash asked exasperated. He had spent an entire 20 minutes finding a name for his picky starter and it was wearing on his patience. But luck was on Ash's side this time and Charmander nodded its head vigorously. Ash smiled at the newly named Smaug before finally getting up and get to the reason he was here.

"I need you to learn Metal Claw. Without it we would be crushed by the first gym." Ash stated. Smaug nodded before he finished the rest of his berry.

After about an hour of training the duo had stopped by a river to rest from the intense training session. Smaug was making progress, a single punch from the little dragon could make a huge dent in a tree. Rock was harder than wood, but it was a good sign of progress.

While laying on the river bank, Smaug suddenly stood up and started growling at the churning water of the river. Ash raised his eyebrow, he knew the river teemed with water pokemon that posed a serious threat to them, but Smaug at let them go by without even a second look, so what could possibly catch his attention.

Suddenly, a blue blur burst from the water and attempted to slam into Smaug, but with cat-like reflexes Smaug nimbly side-stepped the blur. It gave a lurching stop before its true form was revealed.

"A Seadra." Ash said breathlessly. It shimmering blue scales glimmered in the sunlight and produced a rainbow of light. But its eyes were focused on Smaug, its eyes clouded by something he saw everyday in Smaug's eyes. Determination.

Then a burst of water erupted form its large snout directly at Smaug. Smaug managed to get out of the way of the descending river, but not with out getting nicked on the shoulder.

"Smokescreen!" commanded Ash. A cloud of smoke was spewed out of Smaug's mouth and soon the entire are was full of smoke, that stung Ash's eyes and made it hard to breath. He would have to help his starter control his smoke diversion later.

Soon the wind carried the smoke away, but not without leaving its mark. The wild Seadra was floating around frantically, its eyes watering and bloodshot. Ash took advantage at the pokemon's momentary distraction and commanded his starter to go on the offensive.

"Dragon Pulse!" barked Ash, excitement threatening to overcome his self-control. He was about to catch the first member of his dragon team and he was literally about to break something to release some stress of his body.

The familiar orb of draconian energy slammed into Seadra sending the water pokemon a few feet back because of the raw force the attack emitted. His starter had worked insanely hard on mastering Dragon Pulse and getting over the massive power drain it took to use the attack successfully.

"Metal Claw!" said Ash. Smaug's hand gained a metallic glint which he crashed it into Seadra, still stunned by Smaug's previous attack, was sent plummeting to the ground in a cloud of dust.

When the dust cloud disappeared Seadra was revealed, its armor chipped and beaten in a few places and some of its skin had turned a deep purple, but it still looked at them with determination.

What seemed like an eternity later, Seadra finally closed its eyes and fell to the ground beaten. Smaug happily jumped around at its victory, while Ash threw a poke-ball at the downed pokemon. Seadra's body disappeared in a flash of red light, which was sucked into the ball as data. It bounced around a bit before a satisfying ding signaled its capture.

Ash stood there, speechless before a smile threatened to split his face apart. He had just caught his first pokemon! The second member of his team of dragons had made its debut.

Ash turned to Smaug and said, "Be ready, I'm releasing it." Smaug nodded before its hand gave a metallic glint as his starter prepared for the release of the future water dragon.

Seadra appeared in a flash of white energy, its levitating form still bruised from the beating it received from Smaug. Seadra's eyes darted around the area before landing on Ash. A few tense minutes later, Seadra gave a respective nod to Ash before its injuries caught up to it.

Seadra fell to ground unconscious. Ash sighed before he scanned the fallen pokemon.

**Seadra the water dragon pokemon**

**Sex: Male**

**Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, (Egg move) Surf**

Ash and Smaug marveled at their newest team member's attacks. It seemed that Pewter's Gym wouldn't possess a problem anymore. Ash returned Seadra and Smaug before heading back to the Pokemon Center to heal up.

* * *

Ash arrived at the Pokemon Center around 9. After dropping off Seadra at the front desk and to the care of Nurse Joy, Ash made his way to their room.

To his surprise he found that the room was empty. The room was spotless and the beds were made, like that nobody was there the night before. Ash was about to leave when he noticed a note pinned at the back of the door. Ash tore it off and read it.

_Dear Ash,_

_Adam and I have left for Viridian Forest. Will wait for you around the enterance._

_From Julia_

_P.S. Hope last night I didn't move a lot. ;)_

Ash folded the piece of paper before exiting the room. After picking up Seadra from the front desk and thanking the Nurse Joy for her efforts, Ash exited the Pokemon Center fro the last time.

The streets of Viridian were bustling by the time Ash left the Center. Cars were blaring and people were rushing about, enveloped in their daily routine. It was about lunch time and Ash doubted that they picked up any lunch for themselves so Ash took the liberty of getting them something to eat. Ash found a small sandwich shop tucked away on a street corner and decided to buy some.

The inside was clean and the line to the counter was rather short so Ash got in line. Once Ash was at the counter, the cashier, a large burly man, took his order. The man was rather nervous around Ash, he eyed Ash's sword when he thought Ash wasn't looking.

"Six roast beef and cheese sandwiches and 3 cookies, please." Ash said. The man shook is head before disappearing behind the counter.

The man appeared again with a large bag and soon he was typing something at the cash register.

"That will be $20.75 sir." he said. Ash rummaged in his satchel and pulled out the money and the correct change.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." the cashier said as Ash exited the shop.

* * *

Ash made it to the entrance of Viridian Forest soon after. He walked down the dirt path a bit before he stumbled on a large clearing of grass, where he found his two traveling companions. Adam was laying on the ground seemingly napping, while Julia was combing Eevee's hair.

Ash threw the bag of food on Adam, who instantly woke up due the sudden weight on his chest. He glared at Ash, but before he could say anything Ash said "Got us lunch."

Adam looked inside the bag, his eyes widening before he said, "And people say your not nice." Ash gained a tick mark at his little statement.

"Well we better start going. I don't wan't to be stuck in this forest when its night." said Julia, munching on a sandwich.

"Yeah, but we got to show Ash what we caught!" Adam whined. Julia sighed before grabbing two poke-balls off her belt.

In a flash of white light two caterpillars appeared. One had green skin and one had orange skin with a white horn.

"A Caterpie and Weedle, nice." Ash complimented. The two small insects blushed from his compliment.

"Yeah they're good but look what Adam caught." she said annoyance evident in her voice.

Adam released his newly caught pokemon. A large purple snake appeared beside a small bird with a large beak and brown feathers.

"I found these two fighting over there. What luck! Can you believe I caught a Spearow and a Ekans!" Adam exclaimed. Ekans started angrily hissing at Spearow, who returned it with angry screeches. But before anything got violent Adam recalled them back.

"They still have some steam in them." he said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you catch anything in your morning training?" asked Julia, behind her and his back they gripped each others hand.

"You have no idea." Ash said as he released Seadra. The water dragon's presence was announced as his sparkling scales shined brightly with the sun's glare on it. With a deep rumble it turned to its trainer and gave Ash a respectful nod before turning towards his friends.

Its large dorsal fins sprang up and its rumble became more threatening as his eyes bore down on the smaller pokemon, who hid behind their trainers, frightened by the dragon.

"Seadra! Calm down these are friends of mine." Ash barked at him. Seadra stopped its threatening posture and relaxed.

Ash walked behind his water dragon and started rubbing its head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you a battle later." he said. Seadra gave him a happy look and respectful nod before heading to a small pond and sinking into its murky depths.

"Wow! Ash that was awesome!"Adam complimented, still stunned from his friends recent capture.

"Seadra would be a big help against Brock." stated Julia as she picked up her shaking Eevee and soothing the frightened pokemon.

* * *

Adam led the trek through the forest challenging any pokemon or trainer that crossed his path, instantly crushed by his pokemon's raw strength. Either it being zapped, bitten, or clawed they all fell under is fury.

While Adam, crushed anything that crossed his path, Ash and Julia walked behind him, resting her head on his shoulder, while he gripped her hand.

When Adam wasn't paying attention they would talk about their current relationship, Ash was worried that the town would shun Julia for dating him, but she said she didn't care as long she was with him. So they became a couple and for the first time in 6 years Ash felt loved.

Adam and Julia were ahead while Ash was picking berries for Charmander, due to his small height Charmander had a difficult time reaching the branches that held fruit so Ash took it upon himself to get them for his starter.

Suddenly a quick rustling of leaves and foot steps blew not to far from him. Instantly he drew his sword and pointed it in the general direction of the noise. But to his dismay nothing was there. It was to quick to be a bug, to large to be a Rattata, and Ash was pretty sure it didn't have wings. The longer he stayed there the more he felt he was being watched, a feeling he didn't like. Ash quickly ran to catch up to Julia and Adam wondering what pokemon had darted by him.

But the thing that was watching him was much, much worse and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

The gnarled path of the forest twisted through out Viridian Forest sending the trio of trainers on the most indirect route imaginable. This greatly tired out the trainers and they had to rest frequently. Even the resilient Ash couldn't go much longer with out a break.

Ash kept his promise with Seadra about giving him battles a little to much. Any pokemon they met on the path attacked them, be it Caterpie or the occasional Pinsir, they were all put down by Seadra's might. But soon even his stamina faltered and Smaug had to step in.

Ash found that Seadra relied on his strongest moves to win battles, that most of the time worked, but was a bad habit to stick too. It drained his energy to much and he had to recover a brief moment to attack again, something that could decide victory or defeat in a battle.

Adam and Julia's new pokemon, surprisingly, followed their orders with out any disobedience. Ekans focused on raw strength, constricting its foes with its muscular body or just slamming into it, while Spearow took advantage of its natural born speed and pummeled its foes with a barrage of clawed strikes.

Julia's Weedle used its potent poison attack the most, but its small size and stubby legs meant that it was crucial that it got the first shot in, seeing that Weedle would have a hard time dodging attacks. Caterpie, however, focused on tactics more than brute strength, spraying an enemy with its sticky web, before launching an attack on the trapped pokemon.

While Adam and Julia were busy training their newly caught pokemon, Ash focused on making Smaug master Metal Claw. He knew Seadra was all he needed to challenge Brock and win, but he wanted Smaug to have it in his arsenal just in case he ever faced a Rock-type and Seadra wasn't available.

It took some rigorous training and many battles, but finally Smaug go it down. His claws now grew twice in size and but also kept the metallic glint. It packed some serious power and could chop a tree down with one clean hit.

Currently Ash was leading the group on the path when a bush on his side rustled. He quickly stopped and stood still, when Adam and Julia saw him still they instantly silenced and stilled like him.

Moments later, a figure burst out of the bush, sword in a hand, swinging down on Ash. With skills honed over the years with constant practice swordplay, Ash's sword met his opponent's in a shower of sparks. The two weapons of metal and their wielders struggled against each other, desperate to push the other back.

While their two blades crossed, Ash got a good look at his attacker. It was a boy, about his age, wearing a helmet similar to a samurai. A flag with his name was strapped to his back. 'Samurai', how... original.

Snapping out of their shock, Adam and Julia drew their weapons. Adam's spear was now pointed at his exposed chest, Julia dagger was aimed at his eye.

Finally Ash's strength proved greater than Samurai's and with final push, Samurai was pushed back. Losing his balance, Samurai fell on his butt and before he knew it three, extremely sharp weapons were pointed at his face.

"Explain yourself." Ash hissed, his voice unnaturally colder than usual, but he didn't care. What would have happened if Julia was in front?! He couldn't live with himself if she got hurt.

" Please, forgive me. I meant no harm." Samurai said shakily, his body was quivering under his gaze. It was like his very essence of life was being burned away from him.

"I was merely testing skills. I was also looking for the remaining trainers traveling from Pallet. By any chance are you them?"

Ash's eyes blazed an unnatural vortex of blue and red before Adam spoke up. "What if we are?"

Instantly Samurai jumped up, ignoring the sharp weapons pointed at his face. "Then I challenge you to a battle!" shouted Samurai pointing a finger at Ash. Ash grew a confused look before a feral grin danced upon his face, that scared even Julia.

She knew that Ash was _very _protective of her and she loved him for it, but like all good things you could have too much of it. The sudden change in his eye color also terrified her, she would have to ask him about it later.

* * *

Ash and Samurai stood of on a grass clearing, poke-ball in hand. The wind rippling sending leaves and making the grass sway in a hypnotic way.

"Pinsir, come on out!" shouted Samurai, releasing a giant brown stag beetle with two massive horns upon his head. It released a roar and stamped its foot on the ground ready for battle.

"Smaug, burn them to ashes." Ash said coldly. His starter appeared on the swaying grass, growling at his towering adversary.

_' Pinsir's armor is too thick to simply attack with Smaug's claws and its not flammable, so I'll have to make a opening in the armor to get a successful attack.'_ Ash thought to himself as his starter began circling his large foe.

"Pinsir, Take Down! " commanded Samurai. Pinsir charged from its initial position, aimed directly at Smaug.

"Side-step Pinsir and Metal Claw his back!" Ash said, his eye gaze upon the charging Pinsir. Smaug's claws grew twice in size and a metallic glint glowed around his claws. With speed to match that of a speeding bullet, Smaug nimbly dodged the racing Pinsir and raked his claws on its back. Pinsir stopped its attack and released a blood-curdling scream of agony as it armor was being slashed away. The pain was too much for Pinsir to move, so it sat their, unmoving, taking hit after hit.

Soon Smaug's constant slashing uncovered a large piece of exposed flesh, that was protected by its exoskeleton.

"Ember!" said Ash. Smaug released a ball of fire on the open wound sending Pinsir tumbling on the ground roaring in pain, till the pure pain of having its flesh being burned knocked it unconscious.

Samurai, Adam, and Julia stared in shock and awe at the easy win preformed by Ash. Samurai's Pinsir clearly had the advantage in strength and experience, yet it was taken down so easily.

Smaug growled victoriously, stepping his clawed foot on his downed foe. Ash congradulated his starter before tending to Pinsir's wound.

It was larger and more gruesome than he hoped, but Ash began treating it. After using about a entire bottle of healing potion and numerous bandages Ash finished treating Pinsir's wound. Samurai was by his pokemon's head stroking Pinsir's horns while rubbing its head.

"Pinsir will be fine, but he needs rest. Pinsir should be back to perfect health in a few days. But you should keep him out of battles for awhile just to make sure he is fine." Ash suggested as he packed up his medical supplies, neatly into his satchel.

After thanking Ash, Samurai returned Pinsir back to his ball and began walking away.

"Wow, Ash nice job! You completely destroyed him!" complimented Adam, Shinx barking to agree with his trainer.

"Thanks, but I wish this could have gone faster." Ash said, noticing the darkening sky.

"If you need a place to stay for the night, you can stay in my cabin." suggested Samurai. Julia thanked Samurai and the quartet of trainers headed for his hut.

* * *

**Hey lordofire here. Well i know this chapter is extremely short but i have a good reason.**

**MY COMPUTER IS WONKING OUT!**

**Like seriously i can't finish the rest of this chapter. It was suppose to be around 5k words but since my computer is dying i can't finish it. I literally tried 20 times to write this but they all failed. my computer either dies, restarts, or just won't respond.**

**I'm gonna have it repaired so I will be on hiatus for awhile. So thats the reason I haven't uploaded anything for the past couple of weeks and for probably two more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Samurai's hut was rather large for someone to live alone in. It had a small living room, a main bedroom, a guest room, and a kitchen tucked away in the corner. A fire was lit in the living room, which brought warmth and light through out the cabin.

Ash and Smaug welcomed the warmth instantly, fall was settling in and Ash was never good with cold weather. He, like, dragon-type pokemon grew much weaker and in the cold and weakness is something he couldn't afford to show. Ash would have to make sure to get a cloak later at a store for the winter. A stylish one too.

"Do any of you know how to cook? I would myself but, I'm not that good." Samurai said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his helmet.

"I'll cook." replied Julia putting down her bag. Samurai nodded his head appreciatively, before heading out the door, Pinsir's ball in hand.

Eevee and Shinx were currently butting heads against each other growling. The two annoyed each other to no ends and it was driving the group insane. Surprisingly, Smaug the battle loving dragon, was the one to break the two up. But on several occasions when the argument went to far, Eevee and Shinx would fight. Eevee would use her Confusion attack, while Shinx would use his natural born lighting attacks. But despite their powerful attacks Smaug manged to subdue the two before any major damage could ensue.

Adam was currently passed out on the couch, snoring loudly, his bag sprawled on the floor. His snores heard throughout the entire cabin. Training Ekans and Spearow had taken a lot out of him. Currently he was trying to teach Ekans and Shinx Iron Tail, and Spearow was mastering Steel Wing. Brock's Gym was just a stepping stone into the world of Rock-Pokemon. Most of them were highly territorial and having your pokemon with Water or Steel type attacks could be a life saver.

While Julia cooked and Samurai was discarding his armor, Ash was sitting by the fire, Smaug and Seadra released and exploring the small cabin. Ash was currently looking at his poke-dex's archives. Each page of data contained the move set of his two dragon's or possible ones. It was pretty exciting to see all the power they had at their disposal. While Ash scrolled through the pages of data, a light bulb went of in his head. He had forgotten to give Seadra a name!

"Hey Seadra! Do you want a name?" Ash called out to his water dragon. "Charmander already has one."

Seadra floated in the air for a moment before he nodded and and grew an excited expression. Ash had to think for a moment. He did want cliche any names like Neptune or Tsunami. Seadras and Kingdras were notorious for their mastery of bending water to their will, their favorite being a twister or a... "Maelstrom".

Seadra nodded his head, accepting the name before bestowing his usual calm expression. Mael began to float around before residing in a large bucket of water, courtesy of Samurai, and began to fall asleep.

Ash couldn't help but fell pride well up in him when he realized he had got the first member of his team, and a powerful one at that. He had taken his first step to be a Dragon Master. But Ash knew it would be a long and treacherous one at that, but in the end it would pay off.

Just the thought as being as famous as Professor Oak, brought shivers to him. The Professor was a legendary figure in the scientific and trainer world. His inventions were world renowned and any trainer, young or old, knew about his pokemon's strength and his brilliant strategies.

His team, which contained an Arcanine, Venusaur, Golem, Dragonite, Charizard, Raichu, and finally his strongest and most elusive, Celebi. He almost conquered the Elite Four before he gave up the path of a trainer for knowledge.

The mere thought that his mentor possessed a legendary increased Ash's respect for the eldest Oak by tenfold. He only laid eyes on it during the Professor's birthday, other special occasion or if anyone was stupid enough to challenge him.

The last time someone did, Celebi absolutely crushed his team of pokemon. The guy's Arcanine couldn't even catch up to Celebi's speed, his Blastoise's was planted firmly into the ground, and his Manetric was stuck in a water bubble. The defeat brought awe to all of Pallet, but it was to be expected. He was dubbed "Pallet's Protector" for a reason. Notorious, evil organizations like Team Rocket stood clear away from Pallet or the surrounding area for a reason. The Professor's weakest pokemon could take down an entire squad of Rockets before showing any signs of tiring.

Ash made a mental note to challenge him when he collected all of his gym badges. Even though he would probably lose, it would be good practice for the Indigo League, which would be undoubtedly filled with experienced trainers all who would be carrying teams of pokemon that could literally tear apart his current team.

Ash shut off his poke-dex and began to get comfortable, shrouded by the warmth of the fire drowsiness began to settle on his tired body. Soon Ash succumbed to the dream world.

* * *

Ash eyebrows twitched open when something very sharp poked his cheek. Smaug was by his side, his claw poking Ash's cheek repeatedly. Ash waved his starter's pointy claws away, before getting up and wiping away the sleep in his eyes. He quickly picked up his helmet and put it on before a wondrous chorus of smells assailed his nose.

The smell of food lured Ash's eye to the table to see Julia setting down the final platter of dinner. A big bowl of steaming stew laid in the center of the table surrounded by plates of vegetables and rice. The table was set with four plates each with a pair of utensils.

"Glad you're up, could you wake up Adam? Samurai went outside to make sure Pinsir was alright. He should be back in a while." she said while removing her oven mitts. Ash came

Ash nodded before turning to Adam. Ash swiftly tapped his sword on his head before Adam jumped up spear in hand, his face looking around looking for any potential dangers

"Relax, dinner's ready." Ash said while holstering his sword back to his belt. Adam nodded, and sheathed his spear. The two were about to make their way to the table when the door suddenly burst open.

Pinsir was standing at the door, followed by a bloodied Samurai. He had cuts all over his body and his katana was drawn and covered in blood. Samurai fell onto the floor unconscious, Pinsir instantly captured his trainer and placed on the couch, worry evident on its face.

"What happened!" yelled Adam spear ready in hand. Shinx, Ekans, and Spearow were by his side, but they all looked tense. It was different when they were in the battle, they actually looked frightened. What ever attacked Samurai it wasn't a pokemon.

Julia quickly began treating his wounds before releasing Weedle and Caterpie. Both perched themselves on the window sill, looking out into the dark forest.

Ash and Adam exited the cabin, wielding their weapons, followed by their pokemon into the darkness. Smaug blew a small stream of fire to erect a wall around them, the light from it illuminating the surrounding area. The outlines of four legged creatures could be seen backing away from the fires.

Once the fire began dying down the figures began shuffled against the fire, ever slowly crawling towards them. While the small wall of fire burned, a foul smell made its way to them. To say the least it wasn't pleasant at all. It made Ash hold his nose due the mere foulness of it.

Finally the creature by the fire were revealed to them. Four legged shambling corpses surrounded the fire, their bodies merely just skin and bones. Long black hair flowed from their heads, dirtied with blood and dirt and curled like bird's nest. Sharp claws, almost a foot long, decorated their feet, each one a dirty yellow and covered in dried blood. But worst of all were there fangs. Each one, rooted in place in their malformed mouths, so big they couldn't close their mouths. their eyes, black orbs, lifeless and full of hatred, like a malevolent spirit. Indescribable patterns ran down their bodies varying in colors.

A chorus of threatening chirps and calls rang out and they attacked. One creature chomped down on Ash's arm, it fangs slicing straight through flesh and bone. Ash swiftly thrust his sword through the creature's neck, ignoring the burning pain and flowing blood emitting from his arm. The creature screamed and wriggled wildly, gripping its bleeding neck before giving a quick shudder and died.

Adam was currently pinning one on the ground and stomping on it head, Shinx covering hims with electric attacks. Smaug and Mael were sending the creatures back with streams of fire and water. It seemed that the creatures, however, weren't focused on their pokemon (luckily) but on Adam and Ash.

* * *

Ash didn't know how long it had been, it was all a blur of fangs, claws, and steel. He and Adam, had cut down one by one, but they just kept coming. His body was burning in pain and his hands were slick with blood and he was pretty sure his armor was broken in a few places. His sword was scuffed up and dripping with the creatures' blood.

His calf was searing with pain and it hurt to move it. The arm that was bitten had become useless, it pained Ash to much to even move a finger. One of his eyes had been cut and blood flowed freely from it, effectively blinding him in that eye. His helmet was dented and splashed with blood.

Ash was pretty sure that he would bleed out soon, his remaining vision was getting blurrier and he was getting weaker. He slashed his blade against another creature, who shuddered and died before he noticed that the creatures were actually fleeing from the sight, disappearing into the dark forest. He sighed of relief before he frantically looked around for Adam and his pokemon.

Adam was leaning against a tree, surrounded by his pokemon bleeding heavily, blood running down his body, his spear broken in two. Despite a few large cuts he was fine. Smaug was laying on the floor his eye closed and the flame on his tail a bit smaller than usual. Mael was drifting around in a small pond, sleeping. The cabin was relatively safe, it had some scratch marks on it but it was standing.

Ash finally fell to his knees, dropping his sword by his side. He was exhausted, his vision was getting worst and it was getting hard to breath. Sweat fell from his face and onto the ground. Wait, not sweat. Blood.

He fell face first, his helmet bracing him from the hard floor. His vision was getting worse now, it was darker. A figure ran to his side and a voice sounded out. Julia's voice.

It seemed she had successfully closed up all of Samurai's wounds, but the look on her face read it wasn't the same.

"dOnt Worry ash i'll find heLp!" said Julia, his earring it seemed was faltering. Her voice was getting harder and easier Ash grunted in pain before his vision was encompassed with darkness. But before he fell into unconsciousness he saw her dart off into the forest.

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them, due to the bright sunlight pouring through the window. After he adjusted to the light he noticed he was in a hospital room. Adam was by his side, in a normal hospital gown sleeping soundly. Shinx was on his chest sleeping away while Spearow was perched on the windowsill, its head under its wing.

Ash was about to move his body to get into a more comfortable, when he suddenly hissed in pain. His calf and arm erupted in agony at the mere movement of his bod, forcing him to move back into his original position.

After the pain died down Ash examined himself for his injuries. A large, healing gash was on his calf and it ran down to the bottom of his knee. His left arm was movable but he couldn't move his wrist without it hurting.

A table top on the side of his bed was a small mirror. He grabbed it and examined his eye. A large, healing cut ran above and over his eye lid. He could still see perfectly out of his eye thankfully but he knew that the cut would be a scar, with out a doubt. And finally three cuts that ran from his shoulder to his waist.

He groaned and sank back into the soft bed, itching for rest. His sword-hand felt extremely sore and it seemed he would be in the hospital for a while. Ash slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The past few days were a blur, mixed with sleeping, constant visits from Julia, she made it through the attack unscathed since she was closing up Samurai's wounds, and she was the one to bring help when she ran off. The creatures that were killed during the attack, disappeared, but bloody trails led away from the attack sight and led into the dark forest, which no one was willing to go after.

Professor Oak had called and visited once, to check on Ash. It took Ash almost an entire hour to convince the Professor to not burn down Viridian Forest, to search and destroy the creatures that had attacked them. His pokemon held the power to do so, especially Celebi, all they needed was the go sign.

Smaug and Mael were transported to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City, where they stayed about a day to regain all the lost energy that was used during the attack. Julia had them discharged the next day and had sent them to the rocky hills and terrains to train for the Pewter Gym. They were rich with Rock-type pokemon, fit to fight and to train with.

Finally Ash and Adam were released from the hospital, despite the Professor's and Julia's protest. Their pokemon were at the entrance of the hospital to greet them and show them how their training had paid off.

**Well Lordofire here and back in action. Next Chapter coming up this weekend i hope. By the way should Ash catch a Lairon next or a Bagon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash woke up, suddenly as the sunlight began to pour out of the window and onto his face. He sorely got out of bed, waking Smaug from his resting place at his legs. Ash yawned and stretched and yawned, before tapping the large water tank to wake up Mael. He drowsily floated to the surface before regaining his usual stoic and relaxed nature.

Smaug breathed a small cloud of fire, and cracked his knuckles and his neck. The effects of the past few days of training had left all three of them exhausted, but ready for the challenge of Pewter's Gym.

Adam and Julia had left about two days ago, Adam becoming impatient about challenging the gym, had rushed towards to the gym to battle it. Julia came too, to make sure Adam didn't do anything stupid.

After a though, but well fought battle Adam and Julia won against the Gym Leader and were awarded the Boulder Badge. They told him they would wait for him in Cerulean and together they would challenge Surge, Leader of the Lighting-type Gym.

Ash put on his armor, making sure that everything was fastened and secure. He sheathed his sword in his scabbard and equipped his satchel before heading out the door. Finally he would challenge the Pewter Gym.

He quickly made his way through the bustling streets of Pewter. He reviewed his plan of actions again in his head.

_'I'll use Smaug first. I bet he'll tire out after he defeated at least one of the Leader's pokemon. Then I'll use Mael to wipe out the rest.'_

After agreeing with himself about his plan, Ash found himself in front of the Gym, its large grey walls towering above Ash. Smaug chirped excitedly, forcing Ash out of his dream-like state, and he took his first step into the gym.

The Gym was dark inside, and his boot's echos resonated through out the entire gym, Smaug's tail light provided some light through the darkness.

Then the lights came on, revealing a large field of dirt and small boulders that spread from wall to wall. And at the end stood the largest of the boulders and upon sat a young man with a brown vest, brown pants, and a green shirt. He spoke, his voice booming, "Who goes there?"

Ash straightened his posture and spoke with equal strength. "I'm Ash, The Drake."

The man, somewhat, chuckled before saying. "Ahhh, another dragon master wanna be. Just because you have a Charmander doesn't mean your becoming one." he spoke mockingly. Smaug growled, but Ash's hand stopped him from doing anything else.

"You have no right to criticize my goal, you don't see me saying anything bad about being a Gym Leader am I? And I thought it was your job to help trainers along, to keep their morals up, to help them realize there was challenge in the world."

The man gained a flabbergasted expression before a grin threatened to split his face. He stepped of the rock and stood on the field, his hand on a pokeball.

"Ohhh, looks like you got yourself some spirit. I, Brock Slate accept your challenge. Three on three match. No substitutions."

Ash nodded in agreement before nodding to Smaug to go up. Smaug gave a victorious chgrowl before walking to his designated area.

Brock squinted at Charmander, before releasing a Rhyhorn. The stone rhinoceros-like creature stomped its feet on the ground before giving a large snort of challenge.

Ash smiled, already a plan forming in his head. Rhyhorns were almost impervious to physical damage. In exchange Rhyhorns were brutes with almost unparalleled strength, but they weren't so bright.

"Take Down!" barked Brock, the Rhyhorn being obedient, recklessly charged at Smaug, its horn lowered and quickly gaining speed.

"Dodge among the rocks, make sure he follows you." Ash said, contemplating if his plan would work. Smaug followed his orders and began running it the area of the field where the boulders were clustered.

Rhyhorn followed suit, and chased after Smaug. It sloppily turned angles and avoided rocks before ramming straight into one. Rhyhorn staggered a bit, a large bruise forming on its face.

"Now Dragon Pulse! It the ground beneath its feet!" Smaug nodded, before a sphere of green, dragon energy was hurled towards Rhyhorn.

"Dodge it!" yelled Brock, in vain. Rhyhorn was still in mass confusion from hitting its head against the rock and was in no position of following orders.

The sphere of draconian energy hit the ground beneath Rhyhorn and exploded. The ground beneath it crumbled and soon a small crater was formed. Rhyhorn tipped over, having half its body unbalanced with the lack of solid ground, and its belly was know exposed. Rhyhorn struggled to tip back over but couldn't because of its weight, no matter how hard it tried.

"Iron Tail!" commanded Ash, Rhyhorn was exactly where he wanted it. Smaug's tail was engulfed in silver light, he jumped into the air above Rhyhorn before slamming it into its unprotected stomach.

Rhyhorn screamed in agony, before it belched some blood out. Ash eyes widened as Rhyhorn coughed out more blood. Could

"Rhyhorn!" Brock cried in distress as he ran onto the field.

"Smaug, stop!" Ash barked out. Smaug stopped his attack before running over to Rhyhorn trying to help it move.

Brock was examining Rhyhorn before he returned the beast into its poke-ball. He turned to Ash before he said, "He has a broken rib, he'll be fine, but he needs a trip to the Pokemon Center. You have one strong Charmander my friend."

Ash nodded before signaling Smaug to come back. He ran back to their side of the arena before facing Brock again.

"Lets see if you can match up your dragon to mine." Brock said, as he released his second pokemon. A small theropod-like creature, with brown scales, strong hing legs, stubby fore arms, a patch of fur around its neck, and two small, orange horns on its head.

"A Tyrunt." Ash said in awe. They were native to Kalos, a region far from Kanto. They were a dual-type of Rock and Dragon and their scales were tougher than a Rhyhorns.(I'm going to have all the fossil Pokemon still living but rarer.)

Tyrunt let lose a loud roar before stomping its foot on the ground in challenge. Smaug released a stream, of fire into the air as if accepting the challenge.

"Tyrunt use Dragon Claw!" commanded Brock, but Tyrunt just mindlessly charged at Smaug completely ignoring Brock's order.

Smaug just dodged the blunt attack before it slammed a silver tail right into it side. Tyrunt fumbled a bit before it regained its composure. Then Tyrunt released a loud roar that grew louder the longer it roared. Soon Smaug, Brock and Ash were covering their ears._'Hyper Voice' _he thought.

Tyrunt soon stopped the roar and headbutted Smaug right in the stomach. Smaug backed up, clenching its stomach, before he released a sphere of green energy, point blank, at Tyrunt.

The ensuing explosion threw Tyrunt back and gave Smaug enough time to regain his composure. Tyrunt charged again at Smaug before it was smacked away by a well placed Iron Tail.

"Dragon Pulse!" called out Ash, Smaug formed the familiar sphere of dragon energy before he launched at Tyrunt.

"Dodge it!" yelled Brock, trying to get Tyrunt to listen to him. But Tyrunt just stood its ground before it released a ball of flaring blue energy at Smaug. _'Dragon Rage'_ Ash thought with shock seeing that Tyrunt knew such a powerful move.

The two spheres of draconian energy clashed in the air, power warping off like an electrical cable exposed to the rain. Then the force of the two attacks became unstable and soon it imploded, sending a cloud of dust everywhere.

When the dust cloud disappeared, revealing the two pokemon, unconscious. Ash recalled Smaug and said a word of thanks before grabbing Mael's.

"I applaud you Ash, your the first trainer in a while that I have to use Onix against. You did great so far, but you won't beat him." Brock said, confidence evident in his voice.

Soon the gigantic rock snake appeared, its intimidating size of 20 feet snaking through the field. Ash released Mael, his presence some how bringing a cloud of dread over the gym.

"Onix, Dragon's Breath!" barked Brock. The gigantic serpent released a burst of green fire that surged its way towards Mael, who kept up his stoic face.

"Hydro Pump!" commanded Ash, a large stream of water burst out of Mael's snout and clashed with the green fire. Steam was everywhere as a war of fire and water raged on. Soon the two attack ceased, steam still in the hair, making the gym extremely humid.

"Onix Dig!" said Brock. Onix dove into the ground, tunneling beneath the surface towards Mael.

"Mael use Surf into the hole!" Ash said calculatingly. Water from every direction soon surrounded Mael, and was poured into the freshly dug hole.

"Onix get out of there!" yelled Brock, but Onix was too far in the ground to here his order.

The ground in the middle of the field began cracking, spurts of water coming out, before it gave way and a mountain of water came pouring out, Onix among the gallons of water pouring out. It landed on the ground with a thud, clearly unconscious. Brock stood there, flabbergasted. No one had beaten him so easily, especially his Onix.

"Well done I underestimated you and I paid for it. As proof of your victory here is the Boulder Badge." Brock said, holding a small, shiny badge designed like a rock.

Ash graciously took the badge before delicately in his case before putting it into his bag. He had claimed the first badge of the 8. He knew their would be more powerful Gyms, but it felt good that he had defeated one.

Ash returned Mael before exiting the Gym, a rare smile gracing his lips.

**Lordofire here Hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to review or Pm me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash quietly sat on a comfy couch, the midday sun shining a comfortable, warm shine on him. Nurse Joy was currently healing his pokemon, Charmander had a nasty bruise from the headbutt from Tyrunt, but it wasn't anything Nurse Joy could handle.

Ash was on the verge of sleeping till a familiar voice drove him from his drowsy state. Ash warily opened his eyes and sure enough Brock stood above him, surrounded by a bunch.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. Ash nodded and sat up as Brock sat down, ushering the kids around him to play.

"I'm guessing those are your siblings." Ash commented.

Brock nodded sadly before saying "Things have been tough since Mom died and Dad left to fulfill his stupid dream of becoming a Pokemon Master." Brock said, disdain in his voice when mentioning his father.

"But I managed to pull through, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I was wondering if you could take Tyrunt of my hands. I got it from a friend in Kalos, but he doesn't listen to my commands and he causes ruckus in the gym." Brock continued.

"Sure, I'll take him off your hands." Ash said, he wasn't to worried about Tyrunt disobeying him. Mael and Smaug would be enough to keep in line.

Brock handed him Tyrunt's poke-ball, before Ash scanned it, hoping to get his attacks and moves.

**Tyrunt the tyrant pokemon**

**Sex: Male**

**Moves: Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Hyper Voice**

Ash smiled at Tyrunt's potential before equipping it to his belt. Already Ash had three Dragon-types and it was only the first city.

"Mr. Ash, your pokemon are ready to be picked up." called the voice over the intercom. Ash got up and headed to the front desk where Nurse Joy gave him his poke-balls and bid him a good day. Ash exited the Pokemon Center, followed by Brock, who was surrounded by his siblings.

"Hey Ash, why don't we get something to eat. My treat, Brock said while trying to coax a small toddler.

"That sounds great Brock, I'l..." Ash was about to say before a loud explosion interrupted him. Debris was scattered everywhere, Brock's siblings screaming in fear and hiding behind him.

Soon horns and alarms began blaring through out the city, helicopters flew overhead, a distinctive Giant R on their sides.

"Team Rocket." Ash whispered menacingly. The evil organization that resided in Kanto and held some of the most corrupt people in the world among their agents. Then a loud calling sounded through the city, one that still left nightmares with Ash.

"No.." he said, not here. They couldn't be here. Then creatures began crawling onto the street, the same ones that attacked them in Viridian Forest. Their mangled corpses shambled onto the street, ever so closely to them.

"Brock, get your family out of here. I'll hold them off." Ash said, drawing his sword and releasing his pokemon. Brock nodded hesitantly, before hurriedly ushering his siblings away.

Ash turned back to the creatures, Tyrunt, Smaug, and Mael were keeping them away with streams of fire, water, and Tyrunts' rock throwing.

Then the creatures surged, aiming for Ash. His sword came in contact with one of the creature's head, effectively decapitating it. Blood poured freely from the wound, puddling beneath it, while its lifeless body slumped to the ground.

The creatures began snarling at him, apparently angry at their comrade's death. Another one charged Ash, its maw opened wide, its wicked fangs gleaming with blood.

Ash quickly thrust his blade into its mouth, the sharp sword coming out the other side. The creature grappled his arm trying to get the wretched metal out of its mouth before it finally shuddered and died. Ash drew his blade quickly out of its mouth before swiftly turning around and slashed it against another's throat. It drew back quickly, gripping its bleeding throat before it fell to the ground, unmoving.

_'It's much easier to kill these things now, since I know their attack style.' _Ash thought as he watch Mael freeze a couple of them in place with an Ice Beam.

Another creature was about to pounce him, but Tyrunt tackled it to the ground and began stomping on it. Another landed in front of him, before a quick kick to its mouth, forced it back along with a few broken fangs.

Suddenly Ash fell to the ground, a creature on top of him, its fangs just mere centimeters from his face, before Ash drove his blade through the side of its head, cutting through its cheek and its edge appearing in its the other cheek. He pushed it off his body, before he quickly stomped on another's head. Swiftly crushing its head and its fangs piercing its top jaw.

Another creature was prepared to pounce him, but its arms were quickly amputated, and its throat was slit. Blood gushed out, black as obsidian, pooling onto the street, which was already bloodied from its former allies.

Gunshots could be heard now, booming through the city, probably the local police force. Hopefully they're accurate enough to hit the invaders. And hopefully their bullets could pierce their hide. Weedle stingers were the world wide ammunition. They were easy to harvest, humane and cheap too. They also got the job done quickly and cleanly.

Another mob of creatures darted towards them, only to have a volley of blue and green energy smashed into the them and explode, sending their bodies in every direction.

More shambled their way towards them, crawling in from alleys or the tops of buildings. There were much more creatures, than the ones that attacked them in the forest, but they used the same tactics. Surround their victims and attack one at a time to wear it down, then go in for the kill.

Tyrunt was grappling one's head, swinging it rapidly around, like a dog with a chew toy. Smaug was slashing away at his foes, making quick work of them. Mael had imprisoned a large number of them in a bubble of water, slowly and painfully suffocating them.

Ash quickly slashed his sword against one of the beast, chopping away its top jaw's fangs, before lashing out with a strong, leather-tipped kick to the face. Another one fell, its throat pierced and embedded into the ground, wriggling helplessly before giving one final shudder before going silent.

A larger mob of creatures began shambling their way to them. But out of the alley way came two trucks, their wheels screeching as they stopped suddenly in front of the creatures. The doors opened and several Arcanines, Growlithes, and heavily armed police men came out. They instantly began firing on the creatures, bullets and fire attacks raining down on them. Ash instantly took the opportunity and ran to find Brock, his pokemon following him closely.

Ash found Brock defending the gym doors, his pokemon out ,crushing the creatures with their immense strength and weight, while Brock defended himself with a loose pipe. Other police force teams were by hims, shooting down multiple creatures. Groups of Growlithes, led by Arcanines were burning down dozens of creatures, as they ran through the city. Ash quickly joined the defense force sword by side.

* * *

Hours went by before Ash could settle down in a comfy bed. The invasion of team rocket was short lived. The helicopters quickly escaped when they noticed when the army of creatures were killed by the defense force of Pewter. The pilots and their occupants were arrested and put into jail for life.

In the defense of Pewter, 10 policemen were killed, 8 trainers, and dozens were injured. A memorial was held for the those who died during the attack, but not before the cleaning of the dead creature's bodies that littered the city. They were burned in a large pit, which was buried in tons of dirt before a large stone was put on top of it as it seemed they would rise from the dead.

Ash stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to cleanse him of the dirt, blood, grime, and sweat of his aching muscles. He made a mental note in his head to pick up more supplies. He ran out of potions faster than he thought he would, he would have to pick up some from the market. Food was also a problem, his ration supply was getting dangerously low. He also had to pick up that cloak, he thought to himself.

Ash settled into bed, letting the smooth covers caress his sore skin. Tyrunt and Smaug were at the foot of the bed and Mael was silently floating in his tank. Ash closed his weary eyes and welcomed dreamless sleep.

**Lordofire here, more gruesome chapter here. PM or Review te ask or comment on anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

The vast market place of Pewter amazed Ash. Exotic and rare merchandise were sold all over its massive market. Different types of poke-balls, rare gems and stones, sweets and candies from far away regions, body armor, weapons, TM's, and even a few HM's. Clothing of the finest silks, garments for every occasion, foot-ware made of the thickest hide, and cloaks of heat insulated cloth hanged on dozens of clothes hangar. Just the mere amount of merchandise impressed Ash. Pewter City wasn't known for being one of the most economic city of Kanto, but yet it held thousands of choices of merchandise.

As Ash explored the aisle of items, he noticed that most of the employees and shoppers were looking at him weirdly. Maybe it was his knight-like armor? The more people he passed the more they looked at him, the same type of look people use when they try to remember someone.

He continued to looking for the cloak section, when he noticed that people were whispering as he walked by. Was his armor that weird? He knew that his armor was rare. but gees they could just look at him and tell their family.

However as Ash continued to search for the cloak area, a News team was broadcasting about the recent Rocket invasion and the unknown creature attack.

Officer Jenny had told him that the Rocket grunts had no information on the unknown creatures. In fact several grunts were killed because of them. However, the mere fact that Team Rocket attacked the same time the creature did was not a coincidence. Someone else was guiding their hands, like a puppet master and its puppet. Whoever it was, wasn't ready to make its appearance.

As he made his way past the broadcast crew he caught some of their words.

"The death toll of Team Rockets' latest raid is about 18 deaths with dozens of citizens and police officers injured." she continued as Ash walked by, wondering what Pallet was thinking. Professor Oak would probably have Pallet's defense raised to unparalleled heights. Mrs. Ketchum wouldn't even bat an eye if he was there in the attack zone, but instead would be caring about where Gary would be. Even though Ash cared nothing for the woman, it did interest him what she did while he was away.

* * *

Pallet Town: Ketchum House

Delia Ketchum sat at her kitchen table, a sickening grin plastered on her face. She slowly packed poke-balls into a large box, neatly in rows, before she closed it and posted a stamp on it and an address.

Hopefully all the pokemon she had caught with her hoax of a safe haven would appease Giovanni and acquire his love again. She didn't even know what she was thinking when she ran away from him to chase that Ketchum Man and when she gave birth to the that miserable piece of trash 'Dragon Master'.

All she wanted was the perfect children and only Gary and Violet Oak could fill that roll. They were always better than Ash and always will be. They exceeded in everything he did. Education, popularity, athletics, pokemon mastery, and just being a plain human being.

The perfect family. Her, Giovanni, Violet and Gary. All the power, money and fame joined into one giant bundle. One Delia couldn't ignore. She was meant more than this. More than this scrubby life she had. She wanted more. No! She deserved more.

As she made her way to the door, she suddenly dropped to her knees and began laughing manically. She looked up, her eyes blood shot, her mouth wide open laughing like a maniac, and she pulled her hair. All the money, the fame, the power. It was all hers. It was all hers! She collapsed onto the ground and began laughing hysterically as the images of wealth filled her mind.

* * *

After inspecting types of cloaks; their sizes, their comfort, and their price. After a while Ash picked out a nice, brown cloak. It was cheap, robust, and quite comfortable. He took it to the cashier, who ringed it up. After paying for it, Ash quickly and neatly folded it and placed it into his satchel before leaving for the supply area.

The supply area was lined with thousands of vendors, supplying hundreds of foods, potions, and first aid kits.

Ash made his way to a relatively popular stand, with a moderately sized line of trainers, all with their various armors and weapons. The other popular stands were boasting fake healing serums and energy boosters. All the desperate trainers, the ones who didn't take care of their pokemon and just wanted them them grow more powerful easier.

When it was his turn, and surprisingly no one was behind him, he quickly put in his order of potions Ash patiently waited for the required amount of potions.

When the owner of the stand came back with his order, he looked at Ash, his eyes squinting at him before he gasped in shock.

"Young man, is your name, by any chance, Ash?" inquired the man.

Ash nodded an affirmative, before the man smiled and held out his hand. Ash looked on shocked, before them man spoke again.

"I'm Smaurai's father, Phillip Samurai. And I have to thank you for risking your life for my son. He's going to be sticking with us for a while after those...things attacked." he said

"Well anyway I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Here take your order. Its on the house" Phillip said with a smile.

Ash thanked Phillip before packing his newly bought items and swiftly exit the market place, heading directly to Mt. Moon

* * *

Ash had to admit, the winding passages of Mt. Moon, the constant moisture, and the eternal darkness that crept behind them unsettled him. The only thing that kept him from running around everywhere, was the little red-head girl, holding his hand as he led them through the cave.

Misty, the little girl that was abused and beaten by her family. She had run away from them and had taken the long route from Cerulean to Pewter only to pass out before she got there.

Ash still remembered how he met her.

* * *

_Ash slowly trekked through the muddy, beaten path to Mt. Moon, the down pour of rain creating a huge muddy mess of the usual dry road. The down pour of rain pattered on his armor as he trekked on, pushing through the element._

_Then out of nowhere a small stream of water bristled against his helmet, catching his attention._

_A small starfish-like creature with a red gem in the middle of its body began flashing rapidly, beeping and flailing around, before dashing of into the woods._

_Ash quickly followed to find the Staryu nudging a small red head girl, who was wrapped in a shredded blanket. She was unconscious and her body was littered in bruises and large lacerations. Ash gingerly picked her up before running to the Pokemon Center near the entrance of Mt. Moon._

_After about 15 minutes of running in the rain, Ash finally made it to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy took custody of the young girl. While Nurse Joy tended to the girls injuries, Ash had Smaug dry of his armor with his firey breath. When Misty awoke, she told Nurse Joy all the horrors of her life. The merciless beatings, the constant put downs of her parents, and the utter horror of her young life._

_Nurse Joy had given Misty back to Ash where he swore he would look after her. Misty had instantly enjoyed the thought of having another family and agreed with Ash to travel with him on his journey._

* * *

As the two trekked through the tunnel, their steps echoing through out the entire mountain. Misty gripped Ash's hand harder the more they delved into the eternal darkness of the mountain, only his torch keeping them away from total darkness.

He was already way better than her old family, they never comforted her or let her touch them. She was always the outcast of the family. She never went to any restaurants, outside events, and she wasn't even allowed to go outside of their gym.

When Ash came to an abrupt stop, she almost tripped over his foot. She looked up at him wondering why he stopped. He turned and said,

"We should stop here for the night. A little girl need her rest." Ash said, smiling down on her. Misty nodded before looking around the area, warily.

"Don't worry, my dragons will keep us safe." Ash said, noticing her anxiety. Suddenly, Smaug, Mael, and Tyrunt were released from their poke-balls.

"Were setting camp here, Smaug help me make some fire. Mael get the water out of our spot. And Tyrunt could you scout the area. Its berry stew tonight." Ash said while unpacking some wood that he had picked up earlier. Once the fire was lit and blazing, Ash unpacked a large container of berries and began chopping them up with a small plastic knife. Then he poured the berries into a small pot, where their juices escaped and a mushy substance began forming. Soon a oatmeal-like substance was cooked, the mixed colors of the berries were thrown together to create a dark purple coloring.

After putting down the pot to cool, Ash began moving rocks around and clearing a space out,before putting down his cloak to make a make-shift bed for Misty.

"Misty come over here." Ash said as he sat down on the flat area he had made. The little four-year old came over to Ash, followed by her loyal Staryu and sat by Ash, before he gave her a small container of berry stew. Misty happily accepted it, it was much better than the dinner scraps her parents fed her. After she finished her small meal, she yawned and curled up on the cloak, snuggling with Staryu.

While Misty slept by his side, Ash took out his sword and began sharpening his sword while his pokemon enjoyed the meal he had made for them. It had been awhile since he could sharpen his sword. Ever since the creature attacks, his sword had been dulled and needed sharpening for awhile.

As he rubbed the sword against the stone, sparks flew every where as the blade was reduced to its former glory. Once the blade was sharpened and gleamed in the fire's light, Ash sheathed it and leaned back, tired. He finally closed his eyes for a well deserved nap.

**Lordofire here and just to tell you I HATE Misty in the anime, she is a whinny, bratty, and over emotional bitch. But I needed some one to help with Ash's evil side and a little sister fit the role perfectly. Review or Pm me if you have anything to say. No flames.**


End file.
